Light and Shadow
by littlepyromaniac99
Summary: It has been more than five years since the beautiful Twili shattered the Mirror of Twilight and Link hasn't been the same since. He will embark on a quest to find an alternate way of entrance to the Twilight Realm, unaware that Midna is trying to do the same from inside it. What they both do not know is that there is someone threatening Hyrule's very existence...
1. Prologue

Light and Shadow

Prologue

The fierce battle's duration had exceeded an hour. It was a battle of good and bad. Right and wrong. Sacred and Evil. A battle caused by the greed of the Dark Lord, the same greed that had made him attempt to establish control over the Sacred Realm centuries ago. The Hero of Light had collapsed from exhaustion, while the Dark Lord was sure of his victory and heading towards him ever so slowly with his sword in hand, a holy sword meant for the Dark Lord's death that would now cause the chosen Hero's. The princess of Hyrule was watching terrified, unable to help, after having used up all her magic in a hopeless attempt to shatter the magical barrier. The Hero of Twilight barely managed to stand up, aware that he had absolutely no chances of victory. Suddenly, an image of the Hero's Shade flashed before his eyes, reminding him of the last words he heard from him: "Go, and do not falter my child!" He felt he was disgracing the proud green of the Hero's tunic he was wearing and disappointing everyone who needed him. The Ordonians, the Kakarikos, the Gorons, the Zoras, the Resistance, Zelda, Ilia, all of Hyrule and… Midna. Midna. The one person who was by his side throughout his entire adventure. The only friend who had supported him, and who had sacrificed her life for him… Unexpectedly, the sight of the Ordonian rising made the evil king furious, causing him to quickly charge on his helpless prey with blood lust in his eyes. The princess screamed in terror and closed her eyes, expecting to hear the sound of metal ripping flesh apart and blood splattering all over the humid grass of Hyrule Field. Instead, she heard the sound of metal clashing onto…metal. She opened her eyes to the sight of the blue- eyed Hero and the Dark Lord furiously looking at each other, with their swords engaged in a push of death. What had given the Hero the power to do that? Suddenly, the evil king had fallen to the ground, injured. The princess, still atop of the Hero's mare, was looking at the Dark Lord speechless. In an instant, the Hero had leaped and was on top of the Dark Lord, stabbing him in the stomach. All went silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the Gerudo's scream echoing all over Hyrule Field.

"_Do not think this ends here… The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"_

An image of the usurper twilight king appeared to the eyes of the Gerudo.

"_Zant? Is that you my loyal servant? Will you set me free from my torture?"_

The Twili's image nodded yes and stayed silent for a few seconds. _Crack. _The Dark Lord stayed completely still in the middle of the evening air, with his neck cracked, now dead forever…

Peace was now restored to the lands of Hyrule. But the Hero of Light heard something and turned around. It was the sound of the four light spirits, looking at something… no, someone, on top of a small hill… Could it be? The Hero started walking, a walk that turned into the quickest run of his life in seconds… He made it to the top of the hill, despite his injuries. He was right, there was someone there, but he…she didn't looked like Midna, not the Midna he knew… The figure in front of him stood up and turned around to look at the Hero with beautiful red eyes.

"_Is that…Midna?_"

The beautiful woman opened her mouth to speak with the most enchanting voice man has ever known.

" _What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"_

The Hero looked at the woman for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. He thought to himself and... Smiled. He smiled for the first time in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~After 24 Hours~~~~~~~~~

Three figures were standing in front of the Mirror of Twilight, two Hylians and one Twili.

"_Well… I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But… never forget that there is another world bound to this one…"_

" _Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin… One cannot exist without the other. I now know the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world… They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes… that is what I believe."_

"_Zelda... your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you… Then maybe you'll do alright. Thank you. Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around we could meet again… _

Midna stepped on the enchanted platform, causing white stairs to appear, leading to the entrance to the Twilight Realm.

She looked back with a sad expression and a tear flowing down her porcelain, light blue skin.

" _Link… I… See you later…"_

She pushed the tear towards the Mirror of Twilight, touching it in its exact center, causing it to crack. Zelda and Link were shocked, turning their gaze to Midna, who was running to the top of the stairs. She started turning to golden dust being sucked into the twilight. Only her face was left, looking at Link with a face of sadness and happiness simultaneously. And then…_ Crack_. Midna was gone, and the Mirror of Twilight was completely shattered, never to be restored again.

(A/N) Soo, umm, this is my first ever fanfic so I'm super nervous I really want to continue, but I'll probably only do so if I get reviews. So, read and review please


	2. Discoveries

"Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the onl- "

"Yeah, whatever Rusl. TELMA! You plannin' to get us those beers?" a certain dark haired warrior yelled.

"I'll be right there honey, just a minute!"

"You do realize, Ashei, that you don't have to interrupt your mates all the bloody-"

Shut up, Shad. I'm thirsty, yeah? I just spent- no, more like wasted- three hours of my life outside the gates of Castle Town looking at raccoons talking a dumb- and you call it " guarding". It's been seven fuckin' years since the war ended, why do we still have Resistance duties? It doesn't make any sense, yeah?"

"You never know when a new threat might appear, chap! After all, we played quite a part in saving princess Zelda! We couldn't possibly stop now!"

"Quite a part? Let me tell you what we actually did. Rusl made a pigeon attack Bulbins- "

"You mean a hawk."

"WHATEVER! Rusl made a hawk attack Bulbins, old man Auru threw fireworks at lizards while you were trying to catch up with us and at the same time talking to me about freaky chicken things!"

"They're called Ooccas!" Shad retorted, raising his voice at that last part, something quite rare for him.

"Here are those beers, honey"

It was early evening and five people, the only members of the Resistance, were having cold beer in the almost empty bar that Telma owned.

"Finally, I haven't had a drink in four hours!"

"You know, Ashei, a true warrior only needs to be a tough fighter, not a tough drinker, as well..." quoted the oldest one, a bearded man in his fifties.

"Are you ready kids? It's time for "Wisdom of Grampa Auru"!

"I'm serious. All you've been doing for the past seven years of your life is drink and yell at Shad. Can't you just lead an interesting life in a world of peace?" chuckled Auru.

"No! My father taught me to kill people, not have tea parties!"

"That is quiet bleeding obvious…"Shad replied in using a quite mocking tone.

"One more thing my father taught me was to rip idiots' balls off and feed them to Ordon goats, yeah Shad?" Ashei answered with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Alright, alright, settle down, sport!"

"Now that you say that, I'd love some Ordon goat cheese right about now…"

"Seriously Auru? That's what you heard from my sentence? You sure you're not gay? I mean, the cannon obsession and your friendship with a guy who wears lipstick were already quite the give-away, yeah?"

"Why? Ordonians have the best cheese and bread in Hyrule!" Auru answered.

"I like their buns myself, honey!" Telma said with an obviously sexual tone, something not so rare for her.

"Speaking of Ordonians with nice buns, what's up with Link lately?

"I'll ignore that first comment. What do you mean?"

"You should know Rusl. You live in the same village he does. I mean that since the war ended he's been getting more and more depressed, especially around this time of the year. And something's telling me that he's not sad about the same thing I am…"

"That's quite observational, for a woman who thinks with her sword. And don't you dare try that "ripping balls of" threat on me again, or else!" the young male shouted . "Or else what? You'll give me a lecture on Ooccans so that I'll die of boredom?"

"They. Are. Called. OOCCAS!"

"My friends, please, let's stay in topic!" The grey haired man said." You were saying that Link…?"

"I was TRYING…" Ashei started speaking cautiously and angrily."…to say that Link isn't the Link we knew no more, yeah? I mean, old Link was always cheerful and kind, even when I told him to fuck off when I met him! Nowadays he's just sad and quiet- even more quiet than he used to be, and that says a LOT! I mean, we were lucky as fuck in the war, if you consider the losses of the war from our side, since only about two to three dozens of soldiers died in the first attack by Zant, since that stupid Zelda just had to surrender and ruin the fun of a war! What I'm trying to say here is that he can't be sad about the dead of the war, he can't be sad 'cause the war ended, so, what the hell is he bitchin' about?"

"Well, blimey, it seems that the only person who could answer that question is Link himself! Our only solution is that Rusl will get him to explain what happened to him to us and everything's solved!" The young man with spectacles said.

" I think that's the best solution is that tomorrow morning, when I'm leaving for Ordon, you will come with me and help me get Link to tell us what's wrong."

"Deal." Ashei said.

"Jolly good!" replied Shad.

"In that case, pack your things, honeys, we're leaving, pronto!"

"I believe I will be joining you." A hooded figure at the entrance of the bar said, surprising all of the people and kittens in Telma's Bar.

"Oh yeah? And who might you be, you limp dick motherfucker?" The fierce female warrior aggressively asked.

"Why, I do believe I am your princess." The figure replied while pulling her hood off.

"Princess Zelda!" The Resistance members said simultaneously, while bowing at the same time, except for Louise, who was incapable of doing so and Ashei, who was looking at the Princess terrified with trembling feet, trying to explain herself." Your royal highness, cut me some slack- I mean, forgive me! I did not expect someone like you in a shit hole like this!"

"Gee, thanks, Ashei." Telma replied with an angry look.

"Well, what do you know, everyone needs a nice cold glass of beer once in a while, Ashei my dear." The Hylian Princess said, with a forgiving but entertained look on her face.

"How do you know my- "

"I am good friends with Shad, I happen to know all of you. As I said, I am coming along."

"But, your majesty, why do you want to join us?" Auru asked puzzled.

"I happen to be concerned for Link as well and I already have a hunch of what it could be that saddens Link.. Also, I would love to seize an opportunity like this and treat myself to some quality Ordon goat cheese." Zelda answered, while Auru was looking at Ashei with an "I told you so" look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everyone set to go?" Rusl asked, what seemed to be a rhetorical question." We probably won't encounter any problems on our way, since there are only a few peaceful Bulbins left around Hyrule Field nowadays."

"That's too bad, I've missed kickin' some Moblin ass!"

"Oh, bugger, Ashei, could you please refrain from using that kind of language around me?" Shad protested.

"Why is that, balls face? It's not like I'm insulting you!"

"What are you talking about? You just insul- "

"That is all quite nice, my friends, but it's better too arrive to Ordon before the sun perches high above the hills of Hyrule Field." Rusl said.

The Resistance members, as well as Louise and Princess Zelda, were riding through the small hills of Hyrule Field for about half an hour before arriving to the Hyrule Field of the Faron Province and stopping for a break.

"Oh, look, a Kargaroc there in the distance!" Shad told the group.

"In Hyrule Field? How original." Ashei said sarcastically. "Let's keep moving!"

They continued to ride until they reached Faron Woods. They crossed paths with a weird short man with an afro, who was insisting on giving them free lanterns for some reason, and stopped for a short break in the spirit spring of Faron to replenish their energy. After that, they walked to Link's house with their horses walking next to them.

"Rusl, you plannin' to knock on the door?" the black haired swordswoman shouted.

"I already did, no one's answering! I think it's better to go to the village and ask my neighbors if they know where he is."

"Rusl? Is that you? You're already back! And with friends! How wonderful!" A middle aged woman said, while walking towards the group of people.

"Looks like the neighbors came to us, honey." Telma whispered to Ashei.

"Sera! Great to see you again! How's the store going? I came back with a bunch of my friends to uh…uh… show them around Ordon!" Rusl replied to the over weight woman with an anxious tone.

"Oh, bother, if Rusl is planning to use such ghastly excuses why didn't he just say that we came to get pumpkins, or something similar to that?" Shad told the women in a sarcastic tone.

"Try not to whisper too much, dumb-dumb, that bitch is already onto our case." Ashei answered.

"Oh, isn't that great? Finally, some tourists for our village! I always wanted to become well known in Castle Town and open a branch store!" Sera said, completely clueless of what their true intentions were.

"Man, that Ordon goat cheese must be bad for your brain!" Ashei retorted shocked.

In less than two minutes the heroic company was in Ordon village, surrounded by villagers, seemingly without escape.

"They really aren't very used to visitors 'round this part…" Auru commented surprised.

"Well, Sera, this has been lovely, but we would like to talk to Link about an extremely urgent matter." Rusl said in an attempt to leave the circle of curious Ordonians.

"How important?" A short man with a mustache asked.

"Important enough that even the Princess of Hyrule would have come." Zelda said, who in the meanwhile had worn her hood again.

"And your name is…?"The short man asked.

"Zelda."

"Zelda? What a coincidence! That's the same name as the pr- "The man started saying, only to be interrupted by the rest of the villagers bowing and shocked by the sight of Zelda pulling her hood down.

"Your majesty? I am the mayor of this village. What do you need of Link?" An over weight man asked.

"I am familiar with you, Mayor Bo. I prefer that the topic of our conversation with Link remains private." Princess Zelda replied.

"Of course. He is in Ordon Ranch with his boss, Fado. I shall guide you there."

"It's okay Bo. I'll take it from here. Follow me, my comrades." Rusl said while gently pushing Bo aside.

The six people walked to the ranch, following Rusl, until they found Fado and Link sitting next to a small herd of goats while chatting.

"Guys? Princess Zelda? What are you doing here?" The young ash blonde male asked.

"There is something important we need of you, Link." Zelda replied.

"Alright, I suppose? Fado, you mind going to the village for a while?"

"You got it, partner." The older man said and walked away.

In the meanwhile, a few meters away, three teenagers and two children were watching the scene, hidden behind a few trees.

"Malo, can you shut up? I'm trying to listen to what Link is saying!" A sixteen year old girl with short hair was now looking at a thirteen year old boy angrily.

"Okay, okay! Man, you need to calm down, Beth!" The boy replied.

A few meters away, the seven adults were carrying on their conversation.

"All we want, lad, is to exterminate your problems! It's crazy for you to act like your heart has been cut in half, since the war has ended!" Shad told Link.

"Did you hear that, guys?" Beth said.

"Yeah! We have to tell the others!" A seven year old girl screamed.

Link and the others were still talking, unaware that five frightened children were running towards the village.

"MAYOR BO! MAYOR BO!" A seventeen year old boy with brown hair shouted.

"What is it this time, Malo?

"The people who came told Link that we're crazy, that we should be terminated, and that they'll cut us in half!

At the same time, in Ordon Ranch…

"We're just worried about you, buddy!" Ashei told Link.

"Of course, why won't you simply tell us what's the matter?" Shad added.

"You better forget 'bout that. It's my problem and no one else- and I mean no one- should be concerned. So you better mind your own fucking business and get your brain to work the next time you decide to come all the way to Ordon just to get on my fucking nerves!"

"You colossal idiot." Zelda answered furious.

"What?"

"You buffoon, you, you… YOU FUCKING MORON! Do you honestly think that I have absolutely no idea why you're sad? Do you think that I don't care as well?" Zelda yelled, shocking the rest of the group.

"You mean…?" Link asked, without finishing his sentence.

"Oh, of course I know! I know that it's because you miss Midna!"

"M-Midna… I haven't heard her name in more than five years… I mean, after she…" Link replied with a crushed look in his blue eyes.

"Link, don't you understand? She was my friend as well, I had given my life for her, and she returned the favor! I truly miss her, and I every moment that passes in my life, I wonder why she had to break the Mirror of Twilight!" Zelda replied, making everyone wonder even more what they were talking about.

"The Mirror of Twi-" Auru started saying, only to be interrupted by Telma.

"Oh, hang on, what the heck are you two talking about? Who's Midna? Aren't you gonna explain anything to us?

"Alright." Link answered with an angry look on his face.

"Alright what?" Ashei asked.

"As in: Alright, I'll tell you what troubles me." Link replied.

"Excellent! So, what is it exactly that tr—are those pitchforks and torches?" Rusl asked, upon seeing the sight of a small mob of Ordonians with furious expressions, walking quickly towards them, scaring many goats in the process,

"Out with the Hylians!" The villagers shouted.

"Hey, hang on. What's the matter? Did you eat too many pumpkins? " Rusl asked, while standing in front of his friends, in an attempt to protect them.

"Move away. The children told us all about the crazy Hylians, Rusl! We knew that they never really liked Ordonians, but wanting to vanish us from the face of Earth- Bo begun to say.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did the children tell you exactly?"

"That we're crazy, they're gonna cut us in half and terminate us!" The seven year old girl said.

"Oh my god." Rusl sighed." Helga sweetie, you must have misheard."

After the entire misunderstanding was cleared up, the villagers left and let the others carry on with their conversation.

" Alright. I suppose than _now_ I can tell you. What you're all about to hear is something that only Zelda and I know. And the person to whom we refer as "Midna" Link retorted.

He narrated the entire story to all of his friends. He begun with the day Rusl informed him of his trip to Hyrule castle, and ended with the Mirror of Twilight shattering.

"…and the Mirror was broken forever." Link wrapped up his story, not having noticed that some of his companions were sitting on the ground, elated by it.

"That was very… enlightening." Shad said shocked.

"To say the least." added Auru.

"Well, whether you liked it or not, that is what really happened. And without Midna, princess Zelda and I would probably be dead by now." Link answered.

"Yes, but what can we do about it master Link?" Auru asked.

"I guess that the only solution to make you quit yo cryin' is to find an alternative way to get into that so called "Twilight Realm, yeah?" Ashei said.

Everyone looked at her, surprised by the simple and clever idea.

"Yeah Shad, sometimes I think with my brain!"

"I didn't say anything!" Shad replied.

"Wait a minute." Auru retorted. "Now that I think about it, master Link, I might have a solution to your problem."


	3. Dreams

"What do you mean?" Link asked, hanging from Auru's lips.

"I mean what I said. I might have a solution to your problem. I am greatly familiar with mythical objects, let's not forget the fact I was the one who told you where you could find the Mirror of Twilight, after all."

"Are you implying that there is another object with the same effect as the Mirror? That's bloody impossible!" Shad protested. "The Mirror was one of its kind! The Golden Goddesses left it in this world specifically for the purpose that Link and princess Zelda have already fulfilled! Why on Earth would they have created a "back door" to the Twilight World-I mean, Realm?"

"Shad, my friend, ask me not to answer questions that can only be answered by the Goddesses of Hyrule themselves." Auru replied.

"To make a good point, old geezer, is there someone who can actually answer that question?" Ashei asked Auru.

"I believe I can answer that." Zelda suddenly answered, making everyone in the ranch turn their sight to her." A few years ago, when I was still a child-"

"Right, a _few_ years ago." Ashei cut the princess off in a mocking tone.

"I have a lovely cell in the castle prison that has been empty for quite some time, my dear Ashei." The princess replied.

"Keep talking, I ain't gonna say nothin'!"

"As I was saying, when I was a child, there is something I had heard from the Sages, when they still worked as my tutors, it was about a specific person. I believe that it might help us."

The members of the Resistance, as well as Link, were now staring at Zelda impatiently, waiting for the rest of her narration.

"And…?" Telma added.

"I hardly believe that this is the time or the place for that." Rusl said, while discretely nodding towards a group of children sloppily hiding behind two goats.

"Rusl is right. We should probably go to my house."

The group of people walked to Link's house, trying to stop the kids from following them every five minutes. After they arrived, Link shut all the windows and lit a few candles. He gave seats to everyone, and then asked Zelda to continue.

"I actually wanted to tell you that, well…" Zelda begun to say.

"Yes?" Link asked.

"That's the problem. I don't remember."

"WHAT?! You dragged as all the way here to tell us that you do not remember? How did you even know that your story was supposed to have helped us?

"I… I don't know. I just had this feeling inside me that if I remembered it would help us greatly…"

"Well, excuse me princess, but it didn't do squat! I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask all of you to le-" Link started to say, but was interrupted by his front door opening.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you have company! I saw your drapes closed and got worried!" A woman with a similar hair color to Link's was now standing in front of the only natural light source in the house.

"It's nothing Ilia, really, come in." Link said with a frustrated look. "Open the drapes if you want."

"Of course, this place is pitch bl-Your majesty!" Ilia said while bowing. "I heard Malo and the children saying that you had come, but I naturally assumed it was only child's play!"

"It is alright, Ilia, my friends and I were hoping to help Link, but a sad turn of events shows the opposite, so we were preparing to leave."

"You can't possibly leave Ordon now! You just came. After all, we Ordonians are famous for our hospitality! You should leave tomorrow morning!"

"Ilia, can you please not meddle?" Link retorted aggressively.

"Your girlfriend's right Link! We should stay!" Ashei said with a devilish look on her face.

"See, Link? Your friends agree! I think the girls should stay with me, since I already know Telma, and the boys should stay with Link, except for Rusl, of course." Ilia replied.

"But... Oh, okay, whatever." Link said, unable to say no to his childhood friend.

"SLEEPOVER!" Ashei screamed, and ran towards the front door.

"This is gonna be a long day." Shad sighed.

The three women were far away from each other. They were simply three grey figures in the fog. They started walking towards the center of the seemingly endless area, until they were gathered around a triangular shaped fountain with a marble statue resembling the Triforce in the center of it.

"My sisters, do you believe that it would be best to assist her?"

"I do have some doubts, but I believe it is the best choice, considering the current situation."

"What is the matter with you two? The last time we did something for those measly mortals was millenniums ago!"

"And that time has come, once again, my sister. We shall sent her a hint, and strengthen her faded memory."

"So we shall."

"Alright, I suppose."

The four women had left Link's house and spent the evening at Ilia's house.

"Your majesty, are you comfortable?" Ilia asked.

"Ilia, you honestly do not need to give me your bed. And please refer to me as Zelda."

"I could never do that! Can I call you… Princess Zelda?"

"Honey, relax, take that frozen stick outta yo ass! After all, you can't say no the princess." Telma answered mischievously.

"Yeah, whatever, Telma. Can we do something interesting now? Let's play truth or dare!" Ashei said.

"Oh, yes! I feel like I could talk to you all night!" Ilia replied.

"Okay, I go first. Ilia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Link?"

"Long day, let's sleep." Ilia suddenly said, desperately trying to get out of that situation, hiding underneath the sheets of one of the temporary beds she had set up for Ashei, Telma and herself.

"I believe that you just touched a… What is the phrase for that? Oh yes, sensitive subject." Zelda whispered to Ashei's ear.

"I suppose we should sleep anyway, honeys. I was gonna say that tomorrow is a big day, but thanks to Zel's memory, we are just gonna go home and leave Link to his miserable life." Telma quietly said to the two girls.

"Miserable life? What the heck are they talking about?" Ilia thought to herself from underneath the sheets.

After that, the four women put out the few candles in the house and went to sleep. They all had a calm rest, except for the Hylian princess, whose sleep was an uneasy one, full of blurry dreams. There was only one dream that made her move in her sleep. Three women, clad in white, came close to her, looking like giants. Zelda was unable to make out their eyes, but when she attempted to ask who they were, bubbles of oxygen erupted from her mouth, causing her to find out that she was trapped in a triangular pool of water, strangely though, she was able to breath. Looking around her, she realized that three more triangular pools of water were close to her, shaping a Triforce. In each one was an unconscious person. In one she could see Link, in one Midna and in one… Zant. How could that be? He had been dead for seven years, Midna herself had slain him with the power of the Fused Shadows. Her racing thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the tallest figure, a woman with dark brown hair braided to the front.

"My child, what released your friend's fury is what has kept you save from his hands for all this years."

"What does she mean? Who is she?" Zelda thought to herself.

The second figure, a red haired woman with a long ponytail and a sword on her back, opened her mouth to speak.

"What you desperately seek, what will bring your companion's joy back, and what will save you and your people is the same thing."

The third person, a female with long, golden hair continued what seemed to be an enigma.

"It is buried deep in water, flipping its fins, waiting for two of the three Heroes to find it."

The first woman said the final words.

"When you find it, it will lead you to a different location. There, you shall find the means to meet the one you seek, once again."

Zelda was trying to understand the meaning of everything she had heard, when slowly, the three women and the people in the pools of water begun to disappear. For a moment, she was floating in white emptiness. She felt like she was being strangled, desperately gasping for air. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, finding herself back in Ilia's bed with the sheets wrapped around her neck. After she arranged them again, she spent a few minutes trying to remember details from her dream, and to understand the meaning of it. Who were those women? Why would she be trapped in the Triforce, along with Link, Midna and the deceased Zant? What was the hidden meaning of the riddle told to her by the three women? Out of the blue, a name popped up in her head. Could it possibly be what they were looking for?

"Hylia!"

"INTRUDERS! DON'T LEAVE ANYONE STANDING!" Ashei suddenly screamed, after getting up from her mattress and pulling out her sword from its seathe, which was conveniently placed next to her.

"No, Ashei, it's nothing I just-"Zelda started to say, but stopped the instant she saw Ilia staring at her. "I just… I had a bad dream."

"Sure. Let's get back to bed then. "Ilia replied, with a suspicious look on her face.

Telma, Ashei and Zelda waited for about an hour before finally hearing Ilia's snore, which triggered the beginning of their conversation.

"C'mon, honey, what did really happen?" Telma whispered to the Hylian woman.

"Actually, I didn't lie. I did have a bad dream. But it was much more than that.

Zelda quietly described her dream to her two friends, checking if Ilia was asleep every couple of minutes.

"So, why did you suddenly scream when you woke up?" Ashei asked after Zelda finished her narration.

"I didn't just scream. It is just that a name suddenly came to my mind. And I am almost perfectly certain that it is what I had forgotten. And as the three women said, what I desperately seek, what will bring my companion's joy back, and what will save me and my people is the same thing."

"So basically, the name you just remembered is what will make Link's bitchin' stop and it will somehow save you and us, I guess." Ashei answered.

The two other women looked at Ashei surprised and happy to have found an answer.

"Y' know, honey, lately you've been saying to many clever things and it's making me worry." Telma said." But what was the name anyway, Zel?"

"Hylia. I am still not completely sure who that person is or how it will help us, but I know that it is the right name."

"Hylia, as in the lake?" Ashei asked.

"Strangely, yes. I believe that we will need our friend Shad's help to solve our question. We should really get back to sleep now, it's almost sunrise."

"You're right, without much sleep, they'll shrink." Telma replied while grabbing her ample bosom.

"Telma, please, stop doing that, it's fuckin' disturbing." Ashei said, while looking away from Telma.

The three women lied back on their mattresses and closed their eyes, and this time, all of them had a calm sleep. It's a shame though… The fact that they didn't know that Ilia's snore was a false one.


	4. Theories

It was nine o'clock in the morning, the sun shining brightly above the hills of Ordon Link's hawk dwelt about. Three women in the mayor's daughter's house were having goat milk and bread with butter, while looking at a black haired warrior sleeping on the floor, who was producing a terribly loud snore.

"Wow, she must get tired really easily…" Ilia said.

"Yeah, well, yelling on a daily basis for half an hour each time can be quite tiring, honey." Telma replied.

"By the way, your highness, I ran into Link when I went to the food shack for butter. He told me he needed to speak with you." Ilia said while looking in Zelda's direction.

"Excellent, I also need to speak with him about an urgent matter. Is he at his home right now, or has he headed for work?"

"He's in Faron Woods with my father, Rusl and the boys, hunting."

"Very well, I shall go meet them then. I do have a horse, but I don't think that going into the forest in a dress is a good idea. Do you mind if I borrow a pair of trousers of yours?" The princess asked while looking at the direction of a closet.

"Of course not."

Zelda, after a quarter of an hour, managed to convince her friends that it would be better to go alone, and was riding in Ordon Woods. While passing by Ordona's spring, she felt a curious presence. She stopped her horse, and went into the spring. Everything looked normal. The usual small rainbow had both its ends in the spring's water and the rocks and waterfall had a peculiar, serene glow to them, as always. Zelda stayed there, unaware she was staring at the usual spot Ordona would appear, even though she had never encountered him there, and after a few minutes got back on her horse and continued to move. A black hole with dark, red lines suddenly appeared on the sky. A Twilight Portal. Black squares came out of it, creating the shape of a young man with blood red eyes. Next to him was a blonde girl, looking at him with a loving look.

"My love, what of our dear princess?" The young man asked.

"His prediction was correct. Those three blabber-mouthed whores talked to her. She is planning to go meet the Zora Goddess, along with him."

"How very unfortunate. Maybe if those idiotic creatures had remained silent, their colleague would now have a tiny potential of surviving.

"How is your work going? Have you found the location of… It?"

"I am afraid that I still do not have enough pointers. If you keep a close eye on those two, as well as their moronic friends, potentially you'll hear something to help my attempts of finding it. Either wise, it is inevitable that they'll find it before we do. I'm terribly sorry, but I need to leave now." The young man said, while nodding towards the open Twilight Portal, and turning into black squares, and being sucked into the portal.

"Goodbye, my love." The young woman whispered, while looking at the portal disappearing.

Zelda managed to arrive to South Faron Woods after a few minutes, and started looking for the three men and children. After about fifteen minutes she ran into them a few meters from the gate to Hyrule Field, with a dead deer next to them tied to a very thin log.

"Lads!" Zelda shouted to the men and teenagers.

"Dude, she's a babe without that crown!" Talo whispered to Colin, causing Malo to roll his eyes in a mocking way.

"Talo, that's very degrading! "Colin replied.

"Sorry, Colin, I forgot you like Beth."

"I-um…" Colin tried to retort.

"Don't be stupid, Talo, Colin doesn't like Beth! "Malo suddenly said.

"Thank you, Malo! "The other male answered.

"He's obviously gay!" The thirteen- year old added, which made Talo burst into laughter and Colin cut a leg off of the deer and throw it at them.

"Your majesty! What are you doing out here?" Bo inquired.

"I once again need to talk with Link, in private."

"Ohhhh, in private! The princess's feeling a bit naughty!" Talo whispered to the boys.

"Have you ever heard that insulting the royal family can get you executed? Or if you're lucky, you could spend the rest of your life in the Hyrule Castle prison." Zelda stated quite amused. "Of course, you won't actually be lucky. There are rats, and lunatics, and pedophile rapists."

Talo stared at the princess terrified, making Colin laugh and throw a deer leg at him once again.

"Link, could you join me for a walk in the field?" Zelda questioned.

"Of course, your highness." Link replied in an extremely polite manner, which surprised Zelda, causing her to believe that the male was mocking her.

After the two chosen ones left the small group of men, and walked to the center of the field, they headed towards a large pine tree, seeking refuge from the hot sunshine under the shadow of its breezy leaves.

"Listen, before you say anything, I would just like to apologize for my awful manners yesterday. It's just that, lately, my mood's been going downhill, since it's almost the anniversary of… You know." The Ordonian explained himself, while attempting to hide a tear forming on his eyelid, ineffectively.

"I understand, even though I considered putting you in a jail cell with a pedophile rapist, just for laughs." Zelda replied with a faint smile, causing Link to laugh for the first time in quite some time. "Anyhow, this is not what I meant to talk to you about. It was something far more important. Last night, during my stay at your friend's Ilia's house, I had a quite interesting dream-no, more like a vision."

"Oh, really?" Link questioned in a tone that revealed his interest.

Zelda took his response as a sign to go on, and narrated her entire vision to him. Link heard every little bit of it with extreme attention, trying to understand the meaning of what the three women told her every time she paused to take a breath.

"I… I don't get any of this. I mean, what the hell was Zant doing in your dream? Midna _killed_ him! Who were those three women? What did they mean with… pretty much anything they said?" The blonde man bombed the Hylian woman with questions.

"Please, do not try to rush to assumptions, Link, my friend. I have to admit, at first, I assumed that it was simply a dream, but ever since my childhood years, I have had quite a few prophetic dreams, the power blessed upon me by the Goddesses is most likely the cause."

"I've never heard of that before. Did you see any visions during my adventure?"

"Why, yes. Unfortunately, I was unable to talk to you about them since I was trapped in a tower, and our only opportunities of conversation were with you in your beast form. Never mind, we're forgetting our topic here. I also wanted to inform you that I had formed a theory of who the women in my dream where. I beli-"

"Hey, Link! We're going back! Move it or lose it!" Malo shouted.

"Fuck." Link whispered angrily. "IN A MINUTE! I'm sorry, Zelda, can we talk tonight, back at the village?"

"Of course, do not forget it." The princess replied, while Link was walking away from her, to the direction of Faron Woods.

"I suppose I should be heading back, as well, I need to talk to Shad." Zelda thought. The group of men, as well as Zelda, headed back to Ordon, arriving just in time for lunch.

The Hylian was pleasantly surprised that the sight of what lunch was like at the quiet rural village. Ten stilted tables had been set up next to each other, forming a round table of huge proportions. She felt content by the fact that what she was about to experience was exactly what she wished for as a little girl: A big table, with home-made food, a large family chatting and laughing, and then a walk by the river, in the countryside…

"Shut it, Zelda, you start sounding as if you were mentally challenged." The Hylian scolded herself.

"Your majesty, come sit here with us!"

Zelda turned around to see to whom that loud voice belonged to, and spotted six adult women and one teenage girl waving at her. More accurately, Ashei, Telma, Ilia, the woman who had greeted them upon their arrival to the village, and three more people she was not at all familiar with. She took a seat between Ashei and Telma, feeling secure for the first time after their arrival, and tried to find a topic for conversation, not wanting to seem unapproachable to the women of the village, but had her racing thoughts interrupted by the voice of one of the three adults whose names she was unaware of, the most young looking one.

"So, your majesty, would you like to tell us the reason of your visit? With all due respect, it was kind of… shocking to suddenly see the Princess of Hyrule in our humble village!"

"Well, you see, my dear…?" Zelda replied in a tone that seemed like she was asking the woman's name.

"Uli."

"Of course. You see, my dear Uli, we simply wanted to visit Ordon for the first time, since we hadn't seen Link in quiet some time."

"Didn't you already say that you needed to "talk to Link about an extremely urgent matter?" The teenage girl sitting next to Uli asked, mocking her slight accent, and causing Ilia to look at Zelda with a remarkably suspicious look on her face.

"No. No she didn't. She never did. You heard wrong. You ate too much goat cheese." Ashei nervously said, attempting to hide the truth from the meddlesome girl. "Shouldn't you drink some more beer?"

"I'm seventeen, I don't drink." The teenager replied.

"Even better, you'll get drunk more easily!" Ashei said, and slammed her glass of beer next to the girl, making a small crack on the oak table.

"Honey, she must really wanna help Link to give her beer to someone who isn't even gonna drink it." Telma whispered to Zelda's elfish ear, causing her to let out giggle, exceptionally girly for her tastes.

"…Anyway" Uli tried to continue their chit-chat and forget about the awkward moment. "If you feel uncomfortable, you're not compelled to tell us. After all, if we force you, we'll end up in Hyrule Castle Prison!" She retorted lightheartedly and laughed.

"Yeah, right, whatever. We had a big breakfast, so if you'll excuse us…" Ashei replied with an angry look, pulling Telma and Zelda from the wrist and leaving rapidly, with Louise walking behind them, and two more pets following her.

"Stop following me." Louise quickly turned around and told off the two animals.

"Why? Why just want to get to know you! We can only talk to squirrels, frogs, cuckoos, goats and horses 'round these parts! We'd like to meet a big city cat!" One of them, a thin cat, answered.

" 'Kay, I'll give you a try. What's your name?" Louise angrily questioned.

"Link."

"Link? Oh, shit, honey, how'd you manage to transform into an animal again? This time, into a feline? I'm sick and tired of helping you!"

"What? What are you talking about? I was born a cat!"

"Don't mess 'round with me, honey I-" The chubbier cat started saying, but froze when she saw Link sitting at one of the tables. "-I gotta go."

In the meanwhile, the three women were quickly walking, actually, being dragged by Ashei, towards Ordon Ranch.

"Honestly? Zelda, how did you manage to fuck up like that? Now those hill-billy bitches will be on our case! For someone who possesses the Triforce of Wisdom, you fucked up big time!" Ashei yelled at Zelda.

"I know, I know, I'm awfully sorry, but they were pressuring me, and I-Wait a minute, what did you tell me I possess?"

"The Triforce of Wis-" Ashei begun to say, but suddenly stopped her sentence halfway. "The Triforce of Wisdom."

"What the hell is that, honey?" Telma curiously asked.

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Then why did you say it?"

"I just said it. Even though I've never heard of it, it somehow just… came to me." Ashei answered, causing the Hylian princess's angry look to change, only to become one of wonder.

"I understand what you mean. The same thing happened to me, when I told you the name Hylia. I was certain that it was not referring to the lake, but I was unaware of what it truly meant… But, to be honest, I do have a slight theory about my dream." Zelda answered.

"What is it? Your theory?" Telma inquired.

"There you are! I was looking for you all over after you disappeared from the table!"

The three women turned around to see who was asking for them, seeing Link swiftly walking towards them.

"Link, can you please beat it? Zel was about to tell us something important." Ashei aggressively exclaimed.

"Actually, Ashei, he doesn't have to leave. I have already attempted telling him what I was about to tell you. So, this is quite an opportunity for all of you to learn my theory." the porcelain skinned princess retorted while putting her hand in front of Ashei, as if she was stopping her from walking.

"C'mon, honey, don't keep us waiting! Tell us!" Telma replied in a hurried tone.

"Very well. I am quite certain that the three women in my dream…"

"Yes?" the three other people said in perfect harmony.

"I believe they were the Golden Goddesses."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N** **I'm uploading this part of the fourth chapter as a teaser. I would like you to know that I will put the fanfic on hold for quite a while. I just bought Ocarina of Time, and since Twilight Princess is a sequel to it, and my fanfic will have MANY elements from it, I won't upload anything new until I beat it, and perhaps I'll wait until I beat both it and Majora's Mask.**

"Impossible!" The young man in spectacles exclaimed. "_The _Golden Goddesses? That's… that's… Impossible!"

"Wait, that sounds familiar…" A dark haired swordswoman mocked him.

The group of women and Link had rushed back to the lunch table and forced Auru, Rusl and Shad to follow them to Link's house, hoping that the wisest men of the group would be able to help.

"Very funny, Ashei. What I am trying to say here is that it's impossible for the Goddesses to suddenly think: "Oh, wouldn't it be just _peachy _to communicate with a human for the first time after centuries?"!" Shad replied aggressively.

"I'm sorry, Shad my friend, but what is so hard to believe about the fact that they spoke to the Princess of Hyrule? Who also happens to be blessed with their great powers?" Zelda quoted, while showing the outside of her palm to her companions, causing the triangular sign on her hand to glow golden.

"Well, excuse me, princess, but it is hard to believe that _thy Golden Goddesses whose loins ye Hylians are _decided to communicate with a human! Even the rumors heard about the Hero of Time having spoken to them are simple tales, passed down from generation to generation!" The red haired man answered.

"Shad, stop being such a little, narrow minded bitch! Why can't ya just believe that somethin' is fishy here? I mean, first, Zel has some fucked up dream, then, I suddenly says to her somethin' 'bout some Triforce of Wisdom I've never heard 'bout! Does that seem normal to ya?" Ashei angrily answered.

"But, there _has_ to be some kind of logical explanation! None of this is… is…"

"Written in any of your precious books?" Zelda retorted.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean… How could they let me down?" The young male was now crying hysterically while he supported his head on Rusl's shoulder.

" Oh, seeing a man crying is so charming." Princess Zelda mocked.


End file.
